Traped
by Al-Mcs
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila badan Eren dan Rivaille telilit oleh tali? Bad Summary, Rate T for now (?), RiRen, Slash, First Fic of Mine, Don't like, Don't see


**Traped**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate: T (For now)

Written by: **Al-Mcs**

Snk and all the character are belong to Hajime Isayama

Story plot based from:

torashii. tumblr post/50099570553/being-unaware-of-each-other (spasinya dihapus) /saya cuma menambahi dan mengurangi beberapa adengan, ide cerita berasal dari comic strip pada link ini./

**WARNING!:**

_Beware of __**OOC**__ness, Gajeness, Cerita garing krenyes, Author ngenes, Failed Humor, Campur Sari Language, Not-Suitable-language-for-Childrend and __**Typos!**_

* * *

"Ngghh- He-heichou, apakah s-sudah longgar-?"

"Shut up Eren, I'm working on it."

"Ha-ahk! Nghh-! He-heichou-!"

* * *

Cuaca pagi yang cerah menyambut semua makhluk yang berada di markas Recon Corps, semua orang yang berada dimarkas sedang bersiap untuk melaksanakan pelatihan.

Eren, si manusia separuh Titan pun tidak kalah bersemangat bersiap untuk menghadapi pelatihan hari ini, begitu selesai mandi dan berpakaian, tanpa ba-bi-bu Eren langsung berlari menuju ruangan Mayor Hanji tercinta dan hampir lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, hampir.

"Selamat Pagi Mayor Hanji~!"

"Ah! Pagi Eren~! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya begitulah, bagaimana dengan Mayor sendiri?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti pelatihan yang akan kuadakan untukmu~"

Eren yang tadinya bersemangat mulai ragu begitu mendengar pernyataan Hanji, ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tulus-tapi-terpaksa sambil tertawa garing. Bukannya takut, hanya saja kalian tahulah kalo Hanji yang bahagia adalah Hanji yang (kadang) membawa malapetaka (bagi korbannya), seketika wajah dan leher Eren sudah mengeluarkan _sedikit_ keringat dingin saat mendengar nada "ceria"nya Hanji.

"Pelatihan apa Mayor?" Tanya Eren mulai _sedikit_ gugup.

"Ah~ hanya pelatihan "biasa" kok~"

Eren mulai tegang.

.

(badannya lho yang tegang.. badannya)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tak kusangka yang dimaksud pelatihan itu memeriksa keadaan jendela dikastil dengan 3D Maneuver Gear!" Eren teriak dari atas kastil. kesal.

"Ini termasuk pelatihan lho, fungsinya adalah melatih kecepatan, ketangkasan serta ketajaman mata melihat jendela yang masih bagus atau perlu diperbaiki~"

"Apanya yang ketangkasan, bilang aja si Letnan males ngerjain tugasnya, jadi aku yang apes dah…"

"Heh~! Ereeen~! Diriku denger lho yang kau omongin disana~!"

Hanji menyunggingkan senyum "Sakrastik" khas nya.

.

.

.

Mampus.

"MAYOR HANJI MAAFKAN SAYAAA! SAYA TIDAK MAU JADI UMPAN MAKANAN TITAN-TITAN PELIHARAAN ANDAAA!" Eren menjerit-jerit gaje dari atas sana (?)

Kalau dia bisa sungkem sekarang didepan Hanji, Eren pasti udah sungkem berkali-kali.

"Waktumu tinggal 10 menit lagi Jeager! Kalau kau belum memperbaiki semua jendela yang rusak aku sudah menyiapkan "Hadiah Spesial" untukmu~!" Teriak Hanji pakai toak Masjid Al-Sekoting (?)

"A-AKU SUDAH SELESAI MAYOR!" Seru Eren dari atas kastil, takut mendapatkan "hadiah spesial dari Hanji".

"SUNGGUH?! WAH HEBAT SEKALI KAU EREN! Padahal aku hanya memberi mu waktu 1 jam lho~!" Hanji cengengesan.

"Yah~ yang penting sudah kelar, aku sudah lemes nih.."

"Ya~ Ya~ Kau boleh turun sekarang, lagi pula sudah mau jam makan siang."

"okay Mayor~!"

Sakin senangnya mendengar kata "makan siang" Eren pun langsung cepat-cepat ingin turun dan sialnya 3D Maneuvernya tidak menancap ke dinding dan hal itu membuat Eren jatuh dengan anggunnya diatas Rivaille Heichou yang kebetulan sedang lewat disitu.

** .HEICHOU.**

.

.

.

.

HE-HEICHOOUUU?!

'MAMPUS GUE MAMPUS INI GIMANA NIH, GUE GAK MAU JADI TITAN GULING GUE MASIH MUDA YA TUHAN TOLONG HAMBAMU INI ASTAJANDA-' Eren jerit-jerit dalam hati tak karuan.

"Bocah. Minggir. Sekarang." Perintah Rivaille dengan **penekanan** di setiap **katanya**.

"MA-MAAFKAN SSSA-YAAA-"

Eh?

Kenapa badanku tak bisa bergerak?

Eren melihat kebelakang.

Mata Eren terbelalak

'MAMPUS TALINYA KELILIT ASTAJANDA TAMATLAH GUE HARI INI!' Pekik Eren lagi dalam hati.

"T-talinya k-kusut He-Heichou.." Eren mulai gemetar, air mata mulai terlihat disudut-sudut matanya, tidak kuat dengan tekanan batin yang begitu dasyat.

Rivaille melihat tali 3D Maneuver yang melilit mereka dan mulai berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan.

"He-heichou- a-apa yang harus kita lakukan? B-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

Eren mewek sakin paniknya.

Rivaille sweatdrop.

"Berikan padaku alat pengendalinya."

"I-iya"

Rivaille mulai berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang menyatukan dirinya dan Eren, sakin konsentrasinya Rivaille bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat itu ambigu tingkat dewa.

Mau tahu posisisnya bagaimana?

Posisinya, Eren berada diatas pangkuan Rivaille dengan kaki **mengangkang **dan** terlilit tali,** serta jarak badan Rivaille dengan Eren yang melawati batas Privasi.

Tak heran Eren sangat gugup (sekaligus takut).

Eren menyadari wajah Rivaille ternyata sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, wajah Eren sudah sangat merah dan panas bagikan kepiting rebus, malu dengan posisi tubuh mereka sekarang.

"Hey Eren." panggil Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"I-Iya?" Eren tambah gugup.

"Kau.. bukan tipe orang yang akan "tegang" bila diikat dengan tali kan?" tanya Rivaille blak-blakan.

Eren terdiam. Shock. Berat.

Tak ia sangka seorang Rivaille akan bertanya pertanyaan macam itu.

"M-MAKSUD H-HEICHOU APA?!"

"Kurang jelas pertanyaanku ya butuh diulang lagi?" Eren mulai mengutuki atasannya yang cebol ini. dalam hati.

"S-SANGAT JELAS H-HEICHOU!" jawab Eren (sok) lantang.

"lalu mengapa wajahmu merah bengitu?" Oh Shit.

"T-TIDAK KOK! A-APA SIH YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

Rivaille terdiam. (karena dibentak oleh Eren.)

Eren terdiam. (Karena gak sengaja ngebentak seorang Rivaille.)

'TAMATLAH DIRIKU HARI INI- Armin, Mikasa, ingatlah padaku selalu' pikir Eren putus asa.

Pas udah mau ajal baru ingat mereka ya ren..

Sementara mereka asik "diam-diam"an dengan posisi begitu, Hanji dan Petra hanya bisa senyum-senyum (walau agak shock dengan adegan 'bentak-bentakan') sambil menikmati makan siang mereka yang sebenarnya udah mau habis, cuma, sengaja dilama-lamain aja supaya bias nonton dua pujangga cinta yang sedang _**diikat**_ oleh _**tali **__**asmara. **_Ya~ kapan lagi coba ngeliat adegan RiRen gratis? Biasanya Rivaille suka sok jual mahal kalo berhubungan dengan Eren, dasar Tsundere…

"Kau… sudah berani membentak atasanmu ya?"

"Ti-tidak He-heichou—a-aku-"

"Begitu tali ini lepas, siapkan dirimu Eren, karena kau akan menjalani "Pelatihan tambahan""

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ngghh- He-heichou, apakah s-sudah longgar-?"

"He-heichou- ce-cepat-"

"Sabar sedikit Eren."

Kesabaran Rivaille benar-benar diuji disini, sudah entah berapa menit berlalu tapi talinya tidak kunjung longgar (sepertinya Eren harus bersyukur karena "Pelatihan tambahan"nya aka ditunda lebih lama). Rivaille terus berusaha mencari cela untuk melepaskan diri dari tali laknat ini, hingga...

"Ha-ahk! He-heichou!"

Rivaille terdiam. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hanji dan Petra yang sedang menonton pun ikut terdiam.

Author yang sedang mengetik pun mendadak terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat Author kembali mengetik.

"Eren?" Rivaille buka suara.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau yakin kau tidak suka diikat?"

"K-KAU JANGAN SALAH SANGKA-!"

"bagaimana aku tidak salah sangka kalau kau terus..." Rivaille menarik sedikit tali yg ia pegang.

"HAA-! NGGGHH-"

"... mengeluarkan suara seperti itu."

"S-SUDAHLAH C-CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU DARI TALI INI UHK-" Eren menjerit-jerit gak karuan, merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sudah lenyap dimakan titan.

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain.." Rivaille menatap Eren serius.

"Pi-pilihan a-apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! APA-APAAN POSISI BEGITU?!" Hanji tertawa geli bak maniak melihat cara Rivaille menggendong Eren yang _unbelivable._

"Diam kau Hanji, dari pada kau tertawa seperti orang gila disana, lebih baik kau membantuku melepaskan ini." Rivaille mulai suntuk

"Hahaha, iya, iya maafkan aku, ngomon-ngomong Eren, bangaimana rasanya digendong Rivaille~? nyaman~?" Hanji malah ngegodain Eren.

Eren sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi sakin malunya, melihat posisinya yang digendong dari arah depan oleh Rivaille, bak anak kecil ditambah ia harus memeluk Rivaille (agar tidak jatuh), sungguh harga dirinya sebagai lelaki resmi telah hilang lenyap tak bersisa, rasannya seperti nyaris tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Eren untuk hidup, namun karena mengingat titan-titan diluar sana, Eren mulai bersabar dan berfikir untuk bunuh diri setelah ia berhasil membunuh semua titan di muka bumi ini.

"Hanji-san lebih baik kita segera bantu mereka, kasihan Eren." Petra mulai berkata bijak.

Lebih tepanya **malang**, Petra sayang...

"ya, ya~ ayo kita masuk ke dalam, kau tidak mau anggota lain melihat kalian dengan kondisi begitu kan~? bisa-bisa mereka salah tanggap~!" Hanji dan Petra pun menuntun Rivaille dan pengantin barunya masuk ke markas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yang maha Esa, mengapa? Karena (entah mengapa) markas terlihat sangat sepi. Mereka tidak bertemu dengan siapapun selama perjalanan menuju ruangan Rivaille (kenapa harus ruangan Rivaille? Suka-suka Authornya lah~) Eren mulai berfikir kalau anggota lainnya dimakan oleh titan peliharaannya Mayor Hanji.

Sesampainya di ruangan Rivaille, Hanji dan Petra langsung membantu Eren duduk diatas meja Rivaille, sedangkan Rivaillenya sendiri? Mau tidak mau harus berdiri dihadapan Eren karena ia tadi yang menggendong Eren.

Petra mencurahkan semua konsentrasinya untuk melepaskan lilitan tali pada tubuh Eren dan Rivaille, seperti menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki, sebisa mungkin Petra menyelesaikan persoalan itu tanpa harus merusak barangnya, sedangkan Hanji sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa keras-keras melihat posisi Rivaille dan Eren yang seperti melakukan "Office Sex".

Setelah satu jam atau lebih, Petra dan Hanji berhasil melepas tali yang terlilit tanpa merusak 3D Maneuvernya, tali itu pun akhirnya benar-benar lepas dari tubuh Rivaille dan Eren. Eren tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membalas jasa Petra dan Mayor Hanji _tercinta_ atas bantuannya yang _mulia_, sedangkan Rivaille hanya memasang wajah pokerface nya seperti biasa, seakan-akan hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah membereskan perangkat-perangkat "tools" (emangnya jaman itu udah ada ya?) Hanji dan Petra pun meninggal kan ruangan Rivaille terlebih dahulu. Eren berniat untuk menyusul namun langkahnya terhenti saat Rivaiile menggenggam tangannya.

Eren terkejut

Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang

Didapatinya wajah Rivaille tersenyum, erm.. menyeringai (sedikit) sambil mengatakan,

"Jeager, Kau masih ada "Pelatihan tambahan" dariku"

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI?**

* * *

Author's Note:

YAPARII! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! *TEBAR CONFFETI*

Halo semua~ saya Al-Mcs, Author baru di FFN~ (panggil aja "Al")

jadi ff ini adalah 'First fic' saya di FFN sekaligus di fandom SnK (jadi mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan *sobs sobs*)

Sebenarnya acc ini sudah lama saya buat, tapi tadinya ini dibikin cuma untuk nge-review ff doang, kebetulan aja lagi libur makanya bisa nyelesaiin sekaligus di publish *w*/

Karena saya kebetulan lagi rajin juga jadi saya bikin omakenya sedikit~

Nah, sekalian mau ngasih tau ke reader, kalau fic ini bukan fic original dari saya, saya cuma membuat ini jadi "versi sudut pandang" saya saja, jadi saya ada menambah-nambahkan (atau mengurangi) adengan yang sudah pernah ada, Source nya silahkan dilihat~ torashii. tumblr post/50099570553/being-unaware-of-each-other (spasinya dihapus ya~)

Kritik dan saran silahkan tekan tombol "Review" yang berada di bawah ini /meragain ala iklan kuis/ sekalian kalau ada yang berminat dengan fic ini mungkin ada yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan atau sequelnya~? ;""D /ngarep

SAY **NO** TO FLAME!

Sekian basa-basi busuk dari saya~

DANKEE! \^O^/

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

* * *

Irvin dan Mike berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja Irvin yang tidak jauh dari ruangan Rivaille, Irvin bukan tipe orang yang suka ngaret, ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan laporan untuk dikirim ke pusat, sungguh akan merepotkan jika laporan itu menumpuk hingga besok. Saat mereka hendak melewati ruang kerja Rivaille, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara aneh, seperti suara rintihan, lebih mirip desahan dan seketika langkah mereka pun terhenti.

Irvin penasaran, namun mengingat laporan-laporan yang ada diruang kerjanya ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti kembali karena Mike memegang pundaknya.

"Ada apa Mike?" Irvin menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak ingin mengeceknya?" Mike mulai penasaran.

"Untuk apa Mike? Masih banyak laporan yang harus dikerjakan-"

'H-HAAA-HK!' Suara itu lagi.

'UGH! E-Eren-'

Barusan itu, bukannya suaranya Rivaille?

Jadi Eren dengan Rivaille?

Seketika Irvin dan Mike langsung merinding disko sambil bertatapan, masih tidak percaya bahwa Rivaille dan Eren...

Kemudian terdengar lagi,

'Haa-ahk~ M-Mayor Hanji- j-jangan Ke-keras-keraas aaahn~'

.

.

.

.

**HANJI** NGAPAIN DISITU?!

Panik, kaget, mual, kebelet BAK, kebelet BAB, pusing tujuh keliling bercampur jadi satu, untuk yang kali ini Irvin dan Mike benar-benar shock karena mendengar nama "Hanji dengan suara yang dialun-alunkan" kalau Rivaille mungki masih ya.. tapi ini HANJI! HANJI! YANG (katanya) JENIS KELAMINNYA **PEREMPUAN**! atau jangan-jangan.. sebenarnya Hanji itu.. AHK! initinya mereka berdua tidak habis pikir.

'Ngh~ H-Heichou- s-sudah l-longgar belum-?'

DEG.

APANYA YANG **LONGGAR**?!

ASTAJANDA! ASTAJANDA! ASTAJANDA! I-INI SUDAH KELEWAT AMBIGAY! (emangnya Hanji gay juga ya? /jdug)

Irvin dan Mike pun berniat membuka pintu ruangan Rivaille, mencoba menghentikan kelakuan _bejat_ mereka,

Tapi...

'PINTUNYA DIKUNCI-?!' Mereka menjerit dalam hati.

Kemudian terdengar kembali suara-suara manis milik Eren seperti 'Ahk~ He-heichou ja-jangan terlalu dekat-! dan 'Ta-Tangan H-heichou.. nghh geli~' dan sebagai-bagainya.

Irvin dan Mike merasa sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya Irvin, menganggap hal yang mereka dengar tidak pernah ada, hanya ilusi.. hanya ilusiiii!

Sedangkan makhluk-makhluk yang ada didalam sedang bertempur dengan tali yang yang sepertinya ingin mengikat Rivaille dan Eren selamanya.

**Kali ini Owari beneran!**


End file.
